Golf club design takes into account several performance characteristics, such as ball speed. Typically, golf club designs aim to increase ball speed by increasing the characteristic time (CT) of the face. However, current designs are limited due to durability considerations. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a club head that further increases or maximizes CT while maintaining or improving the durability of the face.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, the drawing figures illustrate the general manner of construction, and descriptions and details of well-known features and techniques may be omitted to avoid unnecessarily obscuring the golf clubs and their methods of manufacture. Additionally, elements in the drawing figures are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of embodiments of the golf club heads with weights. The same reference numerals in different figures denote the same elements.